


Books may just be my new love

by super_phan_natural



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Deaf, Fluff, Hard of Hearing, Hearing Impaired, I would have got somethings way off, Kissing, M/M, Tags Are Hard, also winston is a cool dogs name, and if i have can you please tell me idk, i know i did, just like a little peck idk i wanted it fluffy, ok so this is just hard of hearing not really deaf, pure fluff just so pure and smol, special thanks for Rikki Poynter for her youtube videos about the hard of hearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9631967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/super_phan_natural/pseuds/super_phan_natural
Summary: Phil is the youngest bookstore owner in Newcastle, his cool doggo is also very distracting and Dan sees this doggo. Now Dan gets interested in this small bookstore and discovers some interesting adventures that may solves his own problems.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> THERE ARE ONLY 2 PARTS TO THIS ILL PROBS UPLOAD THE SECOND PART SOMETIME TODAY OR TOMORROW IDK  
> So i meant to write this before Christmas but i didn't so it involves some christmassy content. Also big thanks to Rikki Poynter on youtube for helping with understanding hard of hearing problems. So phil isn't 100% deaf here, he is simply hard of hearing. I don't think there is enough representation irl for them since for some people you're either deaf or not. I struggled with hearing problems but I never had it too bad, so idk this thought just came to my mind. Also this aesthetic is copied from the fic called "yellow" its really good read it after reading this one ok thanks ill stop writing shitty notes now.

Phil lester was used to living in a quaint little town, small shrubs lining the roads, and soft pastel colours splayed all around. It was a calm town, a place where everyone knew each other. It was homely, and somewhere he loved staying. He was happy to call it his home. 

 

Every morning he would water his plants, take out his dog Winston for a walk, and pack his belongings to work. His usual routine of getting ready began, starting with opening the curtains to let some sunlight in and getting his cup of coffee ready. The light would blink 3 times.  _ Blink. Blink. Blink. _ He poured in the coffee from the kettle, picked up the cup, and sipped alongside Winston’s company. Afterwards, he would get dressed perfectly to match the day.  _ Today, maybe blue. _ Blue was his favourite colour, so upon deciding the right match, he walked out the door with his bag in hand, ready to walk Winston. His small townhouse was placed in probably the most quiet area possible, with no cars driving around to disrupt the calming and gentle sounds of nature. So, his walks weren't all that eventful. Winston would walk at his side patiently, his feet  _ pat patting _ along the old sidewalk. The only sounds that could be heard were the birds chirping and the odd jingle from the leash.

 

Well, that's at least what he thought. 

 

As he got into town, the roads started to get a bit more saturated. As he walked to ‘Newcastle’s finest books limited’ he was met by a rather angry driver. The man waved his hand in the air as Phil crossed the road. He didn't know why this man was so impatient, the light is red. The cold nippy air made Phil hide more into his jacket, hoping that Winston’s long fur can make him warm. He finally made it to the store, his hands shaking a bit from the lack of gloves, and turned the key into the lock. The doors open, and the usual smell of books welcome him inside. He makes sure Winston comes inside and he shuts the door behind him. Winston’s tail hit his calf as he waited for Phil to unleash him. Phil sighed, a smile spreading on his lips as he kneeled to free the leash. Winston ran to the back, his usual spot. The back is a small room where Phil has his desk and business papers. The size is only enough to stand up and walk 2 steps widthwise and 5 steps lengthwise, but the small corner is reserved for the big dog, and he lied down immediately to accompany his favourite toys.

 

Phil got to work, sorting out the shelves in place and made sure the new order of books will arrive. As 9:00 came around, he flipped the sign from closed to open. Now, bookstores aren't usually popular, and his was no exception. People didn't buy too many books, but he did have a running business, so he didn't complain. He didn't expect customers to be rushing in, especially on a thursday morning, but the little hum rang from the door and through the pipes not only a minute afterwards. He looked up from behind the shelf he was sorting to see who entered the store, and noticed something was a bit off. He looked into the back room, and Winston wasn't there.  _ Oh no. _ Phil wasn't used to this, Winston didn't usually run off like that. He tried not to panic, knowing that the dog was curious. He walked around, hoping Winston was just hiding around the winding stairs. But everywhere he looked, he couldn't find him. He started pacing the room, whistling to the best of his abilities to hopefully catch the dog's attention. 

 

His panic got the best of him, and he grabbed the jacket from the hanger and paced out the door onto the street. He looked around, unsure if Winston was still around. But to his luck, the familiar black and brown coat showed up a good 10 shops down. He took off after him, and realized someone was with him. A tall man around Phil’s age was tugging on Winston’s collar, trying to pull him in what seems to be the bookstore’s direction. As Phil caught up to the man, Winston stopped struggling and ran up to Phil, as if nothing happened. Phil scratched Winston’s neck and shook his head.  _ What am I going to do with this dog _ . He heard a murmur of sound waves on his right side, and turned to the man who seemed to have stopped Winston and tried to drag him back. The man was speaking, and phil followed his lips to the silent murmurs he heard.

 

“It's your dog? Wow, a real fighter he is.  Hope he's ok, I didn't mean for him to run out the door like that” 

 

“Yeah, he's fine. Thank you for catching him, I wouldn't have noticed that he ran away” Phil managed to vocalize back. He focused hard on not messing up a simple sentence; he honestly didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of this man. “were you going to the bookshop by chance?”

 

“uh, yeah actually. I have a few authors I've been looking for, so I would like to see the selection” the man smiled as he answered Phil.

 

“Well, hi I'm Phil, and I work at Newcastle’s finest books. So, yeah I can help you” he takes out his hand as he holds Winston’s collar with the other. 

 

“Dan” the man introduced himself as he shook Phil’s hand. A small assertive smile was given back, but his eyebrows seemed to scrunch up in slight confusion. Phil was used to it, so he just ignored it. He pulled Winston along while this Dan guy trailed behind him. He wasn’t sure if Dan was saying something, but he hoped he wasn't. That would be awkward. 

 

Once he entered the shop again, he led Dan to the fantasy section of the store and explained the organizing layout he had for finding a specific book.

 

“well that's… different” Dan commented after a rather complicated sorting code method explanation. 

 

“It's something a lot of bookstore owners use here in Newcastle. But, I was the one to invent the method so it may not seem like it's complicated” Phil rolled his eyes as if it was nothing. “But that brings me to ask; you're new here, right?” 

 

Dans posture immediately sank as he started babbling an explanation. “Yeah, I am, but it wasn't supposed to be that obvious, I just…” Phil couldn't read Dan's lips well enough anymore as he starts mumbling, and he was lost. Crap, what does he do now? Does he tell him he can't actually hear him? Phil just nodded his head as Dan keeps mumbling, hoping he isn't missing important information. Dan started gesticulating, and this just confused Phil more. After a good 3 minutes of Dan mumbling and Phil getting only about one word per sentence, he realized Dan stopped talking and stared back at him. 

 

“yeah?”

 

“you aren't listening, are you?” Dan asked. Phil panicked. What should he say? He can't just say he pretended to understand him for a solid 3 minutes and not say anything, Dan probably pouring his heart out to him. 

 

“I um…” Phil was tired of explaining to everyone that he was deaf. There was no point to it. After all, Dan is probably never going to come back to the bookstore again, so why should it matter? “I am listening, don't worry”.

 

“Ok. Well, I'll take these two books then, but I'll want to come back later, so remember that” He held the two books and pointed at them.

 

“no problem, the shop is open” Phil internally sighed. Why him?

 

Dan bought the two books and headed out, Winston looking out the window of the door after him. 

 

“Don't you dare think of it” Phil whispered to Winston, but also partially at himself. He hoped Dan would forget about him soon so that it wouldn't be awkward afterwards.

 

___

 

The next day was the same as the previous. Winston is a good dog this time though, and he stayed inside the shop when customers arrived. Phil looked up, not expecting Dan to come back the next day. Dan said, “I'm just going to browse, dont mind me” and Phil nodded in understanding.  The new order of books arrived anyways, so he had to get a good start at that. He pulled in the cart and started placing the coded books in order. He usually put each genre into a place, with the theme being into smaller sections, and the authors names placed into each smaller section. The number rating how early or late the book was written, and another number specifying in what genre code it should be. He finds it easier that way to find. Once he got the the letter F, a tap was left of his shoulder. He jumped at the sudden movement, but realized it was Dan.

 

“Sorry, it's just that I called your name four times and you didn't answer” Dan tried to explain. Phil didn't want  Dan to apologize for something that wasn't his fault, that didn't even make sense.

 

“It's fine” he tried to reassure Dan. Then, as if Dan found out the meaning of life, his eyes widen slightly. 

 

“Oh, i'm so sorry” His hands cupped his face as he proceeded to say something.

 

“Why are you sorry?”

 

“You're, um, hearing impaired?”

 

“Oh, yes I'm… deaf” Phil says quietly. At least, to his knowledge. Dan tried to apologize again, but Phil stopped him. He didn't want people to bring attention to it, he honestly wanted it gone. Dan had no right to be sorry for something that wasn't his fault. He was tired of people apologizing, that just made him feel more out of place. Dan seemed to understand, as he smiled slightly in understanding and brought up a book.

 

“well then, I'm sure you'd be happy to scan this” He grinned.

 

As the day went by, Dan didn't really… leave. He left for a few minutes a couple of times, but he always came back with a muffin in hand, or a biscuit for Winston. He even helped Phil organize books, which was a bit out of the ordinary for Phil. He looked at Dan, wondering why he would stay behind to help. Maybe pity? He hoped to God not. But Dan said not a word about being deaf. He didn't ask him how he understood lip reading, he didn't ask how he spoke pretty well for someone who's been deaf for as long as they can remember (a question people always asked him). He just talked about regular stuff, and that was the first time Phil has seen that in someone.

 

“well, looks like it’s closing time” Phil said as he glanced at the clock. Dan seemed upset at that revelation. 

 

“really? Ugh, I was almost finished this display” he sighed as he started slowly putting the designs down.

 

“I'll finish tomorrow” Phil told him.

 

“I could help you if you would need it”

 

“are you sure? Don't you have… work?”

 

Dan grimaced a bit. “I don't. But in the meantime I could help you” he smiled. Phil wasn't sure that Dan would stick to that, but he complied anyways. What's the harm?

 

Phil offered to order take out, and so they ate and watched the dark sky sprinkle little snow fractals.

 

“You're really young for starting a bookstore business” Dan spoke up. Phil nodded. 

 

“yeah, thats true. I guess I was determine to get this store up and running”

 

“well, it's amazing. This small building is still so cool. And those stairs that wind upwards really add character. Do you have anything up there?”

 

“no” phil shook his head, “but it's an open space that has that balcony thing that looks over the first floor. I don't know what to do with it honestly”

 

“i'm sure you'll find out what” Dan smiled and munched along.

 

“so, what brought you here to Newcastle?” Phil asked.

 

“I actually just needed to leave family. Newcastle was quite far away, and a friend of mine knew about a cheap deal on a flat here, so I guess my cheap self took the bait” his fork scrapped the plastic. 

 

“Hm, interesting” Phil nodded.

 

“What, were you born here?”

 

“Uh no, not actually. I was born and raised in Rossendale, and moved here to build off a business. Also because my aunt lives here and allowed me to live at her flat when I struggled. I guess I'm ok now, but there's no point going back”.

 

“So you're a bit of a noob at this”

 

“I guess you could say that” Phil laughed along with Dan. The next hour was the two talking about little pieces of information about themselves. 

 

“You actually broke your hand piggyback riding?” Dan laughed after the millionth university story Phil told. 

 

“My wrist, actually. It's probably for the good, I could have been in a fight”

 

“I'd love to see that” they both giggled as they got up to gather their things.

 

“see you tomorrow?” Dan made a slight wave motion, halfway out the door waiting for a response. 

 

“yes, see you tomorrow, Dan Howell”

 

“Goodnight and farewell Phillip Lester!” he waves dramatically while closing the door behind him. Phil laughed and shook his head.

 

So Dan met Phil every morning at 8:30 am to open up the shop. Though Phil at first didn't think he needed help, he realized he needed it badly. When a Russian woman with a thick accent came in looking for a certain genre of book, Phil stared at her while trying to understand as much as possible. The woman talked quietly, which made it way worse. But Dan thankfully was there to hear her out and guide her to the specific section. When Phil was setting up the lights over the cash register, Dan caught and held the ladder just in time from tipping over. Yes, Phil may be a bit clumsy at times (Dan would input that he’s more than just a bit clumsy), but Dan did fall down the stairs when moving around boxes. 

 

“Are you ok?” Phil shouted while running up to a disoriented Dan. He got up from his sprawled position and smoothed his shirt.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m fine” He said, barely audible to Phil. Phil nodded and picked up the box that spilled out it’s contents. 

 

“Ok, you need a break then. I have tea in the back if you want something” Phil suggested. 

 

“No, I can still-”

 

“Dan” Phil said sternly, his glare almost burning through Dan.

 

“Ok ok, I’m out” He raised his hands in surrender. He went into the back and grabbed a cup and started boiling the kettle. 

 

“So, what’s got your head in a bunch?” Dan asked as he saw Phil pacing back and forth through the store. “Plus, you’re all dressed up”.

 

“Yes, I am. I’m meeting with the editor today, and he’s one of the top editors of the UK. He works for Hello magazine and is one of the most credible editors out there. He picks businesses he likes the most, and then puts up a whole 2-page article about them. This is such a good opportunity for me, I would get so many more customers and sponsors. It would actually be the best thing right now. But he’s really picky, and I have to make a more than great impression on him” Phil said, almost out of breath. Dan nodded thoughtfully and set down his mug.

 

“You know, you could have told me that” Dan claimed. 

 

“I know, I’m sorry I just forgot” He almost grimaced. Dan took that into understanding, and snapped upwards. 

 

“I’ll be right back” He told Phil. Phil glanced at him as Dan grabbed his jacket and headed out.

 

“Wait! Where are you going?” 

 

“You’ll see!”

 

Phil shrugged as he turned and started stacking the old coasters.

 

“What’s he on about?” He asked Winston. Winston barked back and Phil laughed.

 

Dan raced out and hopped onto the bus. His plan was simple; he was going to impress this editor. This was important to Phil, and he wanted Phil to succeed with this. He was going to do this with his grandmother’s famous family coffee cake with hazelnut filling recipe. Everyone who tried it was in love, so he knew this was going to win him over. Dan jingled his keys as he got to his flat, quickly whipping open the door and grabbing the ingredients off the shelves. He mixed up the ingredients and made sure to not mix up the order. Though they sometimes came out a bit flat, he was determined to make sure this will be perfect. Off to work he went, flour going everywhere. His jeans were screaming, and if he wasn’t so busy with the cake, he would probably cry. But this mattered more. 

 

The oven beeped and he excitedly took out the rather most mouth-watering looking cake he’s ever made. He loved baking, so this was so fun for him. He quickly laid the cake into the foldable cardboard box, and he quickly laid icing on it. His quick knack for baking came from his mother's side of the family, and honestly he loved baking, so this wasn't anything new. He folded it shut and out the door he went, on the bus again, and back to the store. Phil looked up when he saw Dan again, and he nodded his head towards the cake. 

 

“What's that?” 

 

“I baked a cake so good, I think it'll win him over. You have the tea, so all we need is a cleared table for him to sit at and we have a winner” Dan exclaimed, setting the cake down. Phil peered over, extending a hand to try some. But Dan quickly smacked it away.

 

“Not when he's not here yet!”

 

“Geez, sorry” Phil rolled his eyes. They set up the table so that the tea would be ready. Dan asked the shop next door if they could borrow some chairs (mostly because Phil was too scared to ask) and just as they set everything down, the bell rang and the pipes creaked. 

 

_ Here he is _ , Phil thought to himself. They both looked over to see a man dressed up nicely in a suit and thin rimmed glasses. The man barely smiled as he shook Phil’s hand, and sat down at the table.

 

“Mr. Lester, is it?” 

 

“Yes, sir” 

 

“Interesting to meet you. I’ve been glancing over your website and reviews, and I’ve seen positive things. It’s not that common to see bookstore’s actually going anywhere” he commented.

 

“Yes, bookstores are more of a vintage thing. But I think they might be coming back, as-”

 

“Are you sure?” Phil heard. He looked up at the man, whose eyebrow was raised.

 

“Yes, I’m sure”

 

“Well, I don't think so. Books are a thing of the past. eBooks are all the rage now. Plus, people use the internet. Why do you want this business to prosper? It’s obviously only going downhill from here” he concluded. Dan waited around, walking back and forth in the back in a nervous pattern. He decided to hand the man a plate of the cake.

 

“I mean” Phil composed himself and took a deep breath. His foot was shaking and his fingers were tapping the armrest, but he was ready to show this man why he was doing this. “Books in physical form are still very much in popularity. I do need some kind of boost though, and that will take some time and funding to do. I need to make the bookstore even more fun and enjoyable for everyone”.

 

“No boost will help you unless it’s making an online store”

 

“But that defeats the purpose of my job-”

 

“Then change your job. I won't waste my time supporting something that I know won't work” the man stated. He took a bite of the cake as Phil tried to explain more about outside stores, but Phil realized the man's face went red, violently coughing. Dan ran up to the man, asking whats wrong. 

 

“You're bloody trying to poison me!” he said in between coughs. They both looked at each other in sheer panic, not knowing what to do.

 

“Are you choking?”

 

“No! You put something in here… hazelnuts! You put bloody hazelnuts-” he was interrupted by his coughing fit. 

 

“Dan, he's having an allergic reaction to hazelnuts! Quick, call 999” he shouted, running to get a glass of water. As Dan was calling for an ambulance, he heard everything the man was trying to say.

 

“Bloody man should know I’m allergic…. Why would I even think a deaf man should be on the front cover… this is ridiculous!” 

 

After Phil gave him a glass of water to help with the burning in his throat, the ambulance came and they used a shot to stop his throat from closing up. The sirens left soon later after the man was taken away, and after asking his condition, the lady who has helped give the shot explained he was going to be fine, but they needed to take him away from the area where he was infected. The store was then left, and the noise was gone. Phil stood there, shaking from the adrenaline pumping through his veins. He looked over at Dan, who was apologizing profusely. 

 

“I'm so sorry, I ruined your one chance at getting a good spotlight on your business that you worked so hard for. Why did I do-” Dan was interrupted by a hug. He wasn’t expecting a hug from that situation, yet there it was.

 

“That’s fine. He didn’t like my idea anyways. Hey, at least there was some adventure today” he smiled at him as they pulled away. They both started cleaning up the area, folding up the cheap table cloth they managed to cover over the table and cleaning the plates. Phil took a bite of the remaining cake and was amazed.

 

“Oh my, this cake is actually so good! Wow! You should open a bakery or something” he complimented him.

 

“Eh, I don't know. Thats a big leap, and I don't exactly have the right amount of money” Dan sighed. Phil sat in thought for a moment, but dismissed the idea for now. The winter cold looked even worse than before, and the nipping frost can be felt from the window. 

 

“Hm, it's getting bad out there. Soon roads will close and the usually commute will be delayed. Ugh, traffic is horrible” Phil stated as they started closing up the shop. It was already dark, and everyone was tired (especially Winston). People were off to their cozy houses, and Phil planned to do the same. 

 

“It is the last business day. It's Christmas Eve, many people are off to their families” Dan agreed.

 

“Yeah, it's nice” he smiled. “Are you off to family?”

 

“Uh, not really. I’m alone for Christmas actually” Dan said. The small wince of pain sprang through Phil, and he remembers when this was him. He didn’t know what to say, so he nodded his head and they both sat silent.  _ Why don’t you say something, idiot? _ His brain yelled at him. He didn’t know what to even  _ do _ . Some small talk about the storm later, and Phil checks the time. They both decided to leave for the holidays early, so the shop had its four locks in place. Phil called a taxi so that poor Winston didn't freeze to death on their walk, and Dan took the tube not too far away from the streets.

 

“Merry Christmas, Dan” Phil said as they parted ways.

 

“Merry Christmas, Phil” Dan responded. As Phil settled into the taxi, he looked at the cake he managed to mangle into a dented box. It was still good, so he planned on finishing it during Christmas. But just as his previous fears set in, his train ride to Rossendale was cancelled. The next train to Rossendale was on December 26, and he wasn't happy at all. He texted his parents the news, and it broke his heart.

 

“How's it going there, kid?”

 

“Ugh, cancellations. It's a shame, really” Phil sighed. The man nodded.

 

“A planned trip back home wasn't as good as you wanted it to be?” 

 

“Yeah”

 

“Well, that just means you haven't finished business here” the man explained. Phil nodded his head as he looks at a damp Winston. 

 

“Perhaps”. As the engine starts, the music drowns out the man's voice, and Phil can't make out the words anymore. He just looks out the window, wondering what's next.

 

Phil opens the door to his townhouse and turns on the heating. The bills that glared at him from his counter often went ignored, the due date growing closer, and the amount being way too much for his liking if he wants to eat for the next month. Phil tossed it aside, his eyes glued on the bare tinsel weaving around candles on a mantel. His body sulking on his couch, he glanced at his watch. 8 o’clock. He glanced at a sleeping Winston, and got a simple idea. He took his coat again, grabbed his keys and off to the nearest Tesco. He glanced amongst the small trees that are only about 30 centimeters tall, pre-wrapped with little bobbles in a separate bag.

 

_ Decorate your own tree!  _ The packaging wrote. So he grabbed the tree, grabbed a box of christmas cookies, and two boxes of sushi. He didn’t want to hassle with the basically asleep cashier, so he went to the self check-out. The writing on the screen told him what to do, and now that he was familiar with the procedure, he punched in the buttons needed. After the purchase, he texted Dan.

 

_ You home? _

 

He immediately got a response.

 

_ Yeah, why? _

 

_ See you then _

 

Remembering the address Dan gave him, he took the bus to the flat. His hesitance for knocking on the door was there, but he knocked anyways. Some rustling ensued, and the door creaked open.

 

“You, you came?”

 

“Yeah, I thought I should” He answered, trying to act nonchalant about it.  

 

“But I thought you were visiting family” Dan asked, his shock visible on his face. Phil smiled, shaking his head a bit sadly.

 

“I did too, but my ticket was cancelled because of the storm. I thought that you might need some company during Christmas” His hands revealed the sushi boxes, tree, and cookies. Dan smiled warmly, his eyes lighting up with joy. 

 

“Oh my, thank you Phil!” He said, a lighter tone to his voice. He let Phil in, looking around him.

 

“No, sorry, I didn’t bring Winston. I didn’t know the policy you had in this flat, so I kept him at home” Phil knew what Dan was looking for. 

 

“Ah, you know me too well” He smiled, taking the things from Phil’s hands.

 

“How did you know I don’t have a Christmas tree?” 

 

“I just assumed that moving prevented you from one. Also considering the boxes here” He motioned to the boxes around the house. The furniture was still covered by plastic wrapping, giving Phil the hint he just got the furniture. 

 

“Yeah, that’s true. Sorry it’s so bad, the rooms are a mess. This has been going on for 4 months! Why am I like this” He chuckled. They both started decorating the mini Christmas tree. Topped off with shiny fairy lights and the weirdest looking star they’ve ever seen on top. After 15 minutes, it was a glimmering small weak tree. And it was the prettiest thing in the whole world.

 

“Cheers, that’s great” They opened two cans of Coke, and started eating their sushi while admiring the shining tree.

 

“Not bad”

 

“It’s beautiful”

 

“Just like you” 

 

Phil’s eyes widen and he looked over at Dan. But Dan wasn't looking at him, just the tree. Phil wasn't sure if he heard it correctly, so for the first time he actually asked for Dan to repeat himself.

 

“What?”

 

“I said, just like you” Dan replied. This time he turned to face Phil, and he looked determined. He meant every word he said.

 

“You-you think I'm-” Phil stumbled over his words, not sure if his brain actually understood anything.

 

“Yes, I think you’re the prettiest human on earth, Phil lester. I think you are the bravest, kindest, and most determined human I know” 

 

With that out of the way, Phil pulled Dan into a short yet sweet kiss. He still couldn't believe what he just did, but that kiss confirmed everything for him.

 

“Well, I think you’re pretty handsome yourself” Phil laughed. Dan shoved him, but pulled him back immediately into a hug. This hug is the hug Phil needed, and boy was he happy about it.

 

“I'm happy you share the same thoughts as I do to you. And now that all the awkwardness is out of the way, that hazelnut cake is so good I’m going to marry it, so you better be making more of it now” Phil told him. He received a laugh in response, and a kiss to the forehead.

  
“Sadly I will be enslaved to bake forever” Dan joked. And so, their Christmases weren't lonely anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Though the article wasn't published by the editor, many other media outlets swarmed Phil when they found out what happened. Though Phil was scared he would get negative attention, he actually got the opposite. Customers were coming in all the time, and the business was booming. They asked him how being with the editor was, and how hilarious the scene had to be. But Phil never failed to mention the cake that saved him from getting an unwanted article; Dan's cake. People started talking about the cake, some even privately asking Dan to make cakes for profit. 

 

“That Dan of yours is making lovely cakes. Do you think we could get it properly?” a woman asked Phil once as he tried organize the busy store.

 

“I’m not sure, I don't know if he wants to open a bakery”

 

“What about opening a mini coffee shop in you store?”

 

And just like that, Phil knew what the extra space on the balcony would be used for, and Dan was going to have a job. 

 

“Hey Dan” He asked one day. “Do you think you’re able to open a coffee shop?”

 

“Um, maybe under some help, I don’t know. Why?”

 

“People have been admiring your cakes lately. Do you think you would partner up with your best pal and add an addition to the bookstore?” His voice raised in hope. He braced for the usual  _ ‘I’m not good enough’  _ spiel.

 

“That… actually sounds good” Dan nodded. A smile spread across Phil’s face, finally seeing all his problems slowly going away. Phil was sure this was what his small dream was meant to look like; his business booming, and being able to share it with someone. 

 

Before long, Dan had his business license and health permits ready. Though the heavy lifting wasn’t pleasant, they were both able to get in tables on the second floor, squish some on the first floor, and even on the outside. The coffee bar was built in a few weeks later, and surprisingly Dan caught on quickly with the whole ‘businessy branding’ he had to keep up, and Phil didn’t have to say much. Although, Dan did run into his room at 3 o’clock in the morning asking “Why do I need stocks?” and Phil had to explain he didn’t. Dan was actually liking this whole coffee shop extension to the bookstore.

 

“It’s getting better, huh?” Phil asked him when customers didn’t flock Dan down for his cake. 

 

“Getting better is something I’m aiming for. Do you have more customers?”

 

“Plenty” Phil reassured him. This was truthful, as many people bought books with their coffee. The business was booming and Phil was happy that Dan now had an income as well. People usually referred to the two as the “perfect aesthetic pair” as they had the nice New York vibe to it. People started getting used to speaking to Phil more loudly, and Dan was always there to make sure there wouldn’t be any harassment towards Phil. Phil, on the other hand, didn’t need that protection. He came up with strategies against those who would dare something rude to him. But those who spoke ill to him were few, and it was usually washed out by the positive comments he received. He even met another person who was hearing impaired, and was excited to finally use sign language. He barely used it, since people usually didn't understand it.

 

Plus, Winston was getting all the attention he ever dreamed of, so Phil felt relieved about that. He was a sort of attraction, and many people loved to stop by and give Winston some attention and treats. Winston rarely stayed in the back office now, simply greeting the customers at the door.

 

“Online store is almost up and running” Dan told Phil. They both looked at the almost finished website, a peach colour washed around the book selection. An online store would just be taking orders and making sure what's in stock, so Phil vowed to never sell audio books or eBooks. The notification pinged, and that signaled the website was active. They both high fived, happy that they finally got international shipping. The store was already closed and was well into the night, but they were willing to stay for a celebratory drink. 

 

“A toast to the awesome business the once crappy bookstore has evolved into” Phil said, clinking the flute to Dan's. 

 

“It wasn't that bad” Dan tried to explain. Phil gave him a sassy look.

 

“Ok, it wasn't the best. But hey, it's great now and you should be so proud of yourself”.

 

After a few good laughs, Dan brought out a cake that Phil admired; the hazelnut cake. He laughed as he saw it, a bit of an inside joke now. 

 

“Aw, thanks Dan” he smiled. He looked over when he didn't hear an answer, and the smile turned bigger when he saw Dan started signing something to him.

 

“Phil” Dan carefully spelled out. “I want to thank you for everything. You are an amazing person, you mean so much to me”.

 

Phil started to tear up. He could tell Dan was practicing this for a while.

 

“I don't know what our futures will be like, but I want to ask you; will you live together with me? Travel the world with me? Be together for as long as needed? I know you take things slow, so I'm doing that now”

 

“Yes” Phil signed back repeatedly. They hugged tightly, almost scared of letting go. The tears flowed, but of happiness. 

 

“So that's a yes?” Dan asked. Phil laughed, kissing him.

 

“It's a yes”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading this short fic. it's refreshing to write a shorter fic, and this was basically the writing I would do when i'd procrastinate YDHTSILY. Also, thanks to those who tried to guess what would happen in this part, you all knew I was too predictable. Anyways, thanks for the support! new fics coming your way soon!
> 
> ALSO i know that sign language is broken up words put into a sentence, i just thought it would fit if the sentences flowed more together, and the reader could understand it better


End file.
